The Molecular Immunology and Cell Biology Facility, previously called Immunology and Biomarkers Core, will make available the scientific and technical expertise and equipment of ten units which currently exist as independent and functional cores mostly in the College of Medicine. These units, each led by a senior scientist, are biomarkers, molecular biology, epithelial biology, cancer/lung development, flow cytometry/immunology, DNA core, transgenic core, electron spin resonance, genetic studies, and viral vectors. The availability of the expertise of these units to EHSRC members is to be mediated by Dr. Hunninghake who will serve as the facility director. The specific aims of the facility are to (1) provide scientific expertise in immunology, molecular biology, cell biology and biomarkers; (2) provide lab resources in laboratories with expertise related to Specific Aim 1; (3) provide necessary facilities and equipment; (4) provide additional technical and training support for investigators? studies by having a highly trained technician dedicated to the facility; (5) provide small amounts of funding to carry out studies proposed by investigators; (6) facilitate the development of new studies by established investigators; (7) help new investigators carry out their studies; (8) encourage collaboration between investigators who wish to use the core and members of this facility; and (9) promote and enhance training of fellows and other young investigators.